Carol Never
by Genuhsis
Summary: Carol never wore her goggles first try. For school, added to here.


Genesis Gomez

Extra CreditCarol,

Physics

Christmas Day

_**Carol never wore her**_** safety **_**goggles. Now she doesn't need them.**_

It had been three days since she last saw the doors of her school. Some sort of elusive illness had caught her by surprise, but by the time she made it to the hospital on the third day, it was gone. She took a deep breath, and made her way inside the building. Carol made her way through the familiar hallways to her locker, where she proceeded to take out a few books. As a straight-A student, she was used to being picked on. Today however, the hallway seemed quieter and there was no one waking by to push her or close her locker door. Although she felt odd, and something felt off, she smiled to herself and made her way to her first period.

As Carol entered Religion, she smiled at a few of her friends. Mindy and Simon, her two closest and, by far, only friends. As class started, they picked up on the debate that had been a hot topic for days now. The existence of other life forms, not on other planets, but in hidden areas of our own. The bell rang, but by then, the class was already in deep debate.

"I still say that if you haven't seen it, you can't prove it or deny it." The class pondered a bit through Simon's final conclusion and within seconds were at it again. A heated debate whether or not God would allow other creatures were we have yet to go. Arguments were made for and against such allegations, from sea-organisms to land-organisms. Different areas were explored through conversation. About 30 minutes into the debate, the class had decided to focus on one area in specific. Volcanoes and all that lie within. The class split into a debate that it was too hot or that organisms could adapt. Carol, who was not very good at debating things, simply sat and nodded every so often. It wasn't until Mr. Kresh called on her that she really focused in on the debate.

"Carol, what are you're exact thoughts on this?" Carol struggled to open her mouth. Her mind raced through thoughts, and she was just about to shrug when Billy Parker spoke. "Carol only knows what she's taught. She doesn't have any real thoughts or feelings," followed by a few chuckles trying, although not hard, to be hidden. Something deep inside Carol snapped as she looked directly into Billy's eyes and with more venom than she ever intended she told him, "I think it's as possible as silicon-based life forms." She smiled smugly as he gave her a baffled look. Mr. Kresh laughed, and Mindy continued the discussion, no mentioning Carol's response, or how baffled she'd left not only Billy, but everyone.

Carol's day went fairly well, no complications and even Billy had left her alone. As she passed the giant "GRAB YOUR GOGGLES" poster, entered her last class, physics. She saw Billy grab his goggles and sit in the stool next to hers. She sat down, and took out her notebook, ignoring Billy. As the class filed in, everybody grabbing goggles, Carol wondered what Billy was still doing next to her. Physics had become her favorite class, she was always at least two lessons ahead, and proud of it. The class settled down, but before the teacher could get a word in, Billy's hand was in the air.

"Mr. Parker, we are not starting banter so early. Whatever reason you have to leave this classroom is simply not going to work today." The class laughed, but Billy's hand remained in the air, his face stern with concentration. Mr. Kordelowski gave Billy a serious look, but finally gave in when the look on Billy's face was unchanged. He nodded to Billy, Billy took a deep breath and finally asked what had been on his mind all day.

"Can there be silicon-based life forms?" The class began to murmur and Carol almost fell over her stool in shock. Mr. Kordelowski laughed a bit, fixing his own goggles. "Well Mr. Parker, that's a fine question. An odd one coming from you, but a good one. The answer would be no." Mr. Kordelowski turned and grabbed his marker, ready to start the days lesson when Billy spoke again. "Why?" The class was stunned, Billy Parker was not only participating in physics class, but he was asking real questions. Mr. Kordelowski turned around and looked at Billy, considering his answer. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spoke. "That will be next weeks lesson, for now let's focus on our lab."

As Billy got up to grab the flask from across the table, his elbow bumped into Carol. Carol, who was a bit irritated by Billy pushed his elbow as he apologized. "Geez Carol, PMS much?" Carol, who was already boiling with anger, got off her stool and stood face to face, nose to nose, with Billy Parker. Although his eyes were somewhat watery through the goggles, her look could throw daggers right through them.

"I'm so sick of you trying to prove me wrong at every point. Every, and I mean EVERY organism is based on carbon, and even if silicon is close to carbon it's impossible to find a silicon based life-form. If you really want to prove me wrong Billy Parker, show me something, and equation or form that shows the metabolism from hydrogen sulfide into silicon dioxide. Show me Billy, just show me." Billy, one never to be out-won or out-done, grabbed the flask and turned around. "You're face is proof enough of ugly existence that shouldn't be." Carol burst into tears and ran out of the classroom.

Two weeks had gone by, and not a word had been heard from Carol. Not even Mindy or Simon could produce evidence that Carol was going to be fine. She ignored her calls, and didn't reply to emails. Various visits to her house had proven futile. Everyone was starting to move on when they noticed Carol walking through the hallway during English one day. Everyone ran out and yelled for Carol to stop. She turned around, dark glasses covering her eyes. Mindy took the first step forward, but it was Simon who spoke first. "Carol what happened? Where have you been?" Carol opened her mouth, as tears poured down her cheeks. "You guys remember how Mr. Kordelowski told us to grab goggles before we walked into class? How he said it was imperative?" Everyone nodded, but Carol simply stood there until Mindy vocally confirmed. "Well, it seems that the flasks were filled with a mixture of chemicals including ammonia, and when I confronted Billy, some splashed on my eyes. I didn't run out because I was angry or ashamed. It hurt and I didn't know what else to do. I ran for the bathroom instead of the sink, but it was too late." The class stood silently, unsure of what to say.

To this day Carol travels the country with Waldo promoting her Where Your Goggles campaign. Reports have stated that even Carmen Sandiego has contributed to the campaign. The real shame is that, although Carol has won world fame throughout physics classes, she will never be able to see her posters. Carol will never be able to defend herself from Billy again, because in those posters, she is in fact, kind of ugly. Carol's story is proof enough that even if you are a straight A student, and might even be ahead of the class, if the poster says Wear Your Goggles, you need to in fact, wear your goggles darnet.


End file.
